Una amistad perdida
by Ren-Hyuuga
Summary: Sharouge... Shadow y Rouge eran amigos y por la guerra se separan, tras un gran tiempo vuelven a encontrarse ¿Qué ocurrirá?... ¿Quién es Phoenix y que papel juega en la historia? ¿Qué pinta Anku y con quién se quedará, con Shadow, Phoenix?


Una amistad perdida

Una amistad perdida

Sumarry

Este es mi primer fic… soy nuevo así que no me dejen reviewns tan duros. Es una historia donde unos amigos se separan y dentro de mucho tiempo se encuentran: ShadowXRouge y Phoenix X Anku (Phoenix es un erizo parecido a Shadow, cuerpo gris plomo mismas púas que Shadow pero con las puntas Blancas, Anku es una fénix que se enamora de Phoenix pero el no siente nada por ella)

El reencuentro

Hace mucho tiempo en una ciudad unos amigos fueron separados por los temas de guerra. Ya mucho tiempo pasado ¿ellos se reencontraran?

-Vamos Amy tenemos que ir a ver a Shadow y Rouge

Amy sale muy rápida de la casa agarrando la mano de Sonic. Mientras caminan por la calle a Sonic le entran recuerdos de un amigo perdido:

-Oye Sonic tú te recuerdas de tu viejo amigo Phoenix. Dice Amy amarrándole la mano

Sonic le entra un recuerdo rápido de cómo jugaban.

-¡Hey me acuerdo algo, un poco que a veces en mis sueños Shadow, Phoenix y yo de muy peques jugábamos, y un poco de cómo te conocí y a Rouge!

-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-+0-

Mientras en la casa de Shadow y Rouge

-Oye Shadow despierta. Le empieza pegar Rouge en el estomago a Shadow (su novio).

-Un momento más. Murmura Shadow con cara de cansado

-¡Oh vamos! Hoy es el día en que prometiste salir. Rouge hizo que el último golpe hace que Shadow se levante rápido y por accidente se dan un beso en los labios.

Ambos sonrojados se van a cambiar, cuando de repente a Shadow le entra otro recuerdo de Phoenix

-Ah Phoenix viejo amigo que será de ti. Dice Shadow con la cara mirando al suelo

Cuando están saliendo de la casa aprontando el picnic para hoy Shadow le pregunta a Rouge.

-Oye ¿te acuerdas de Phoenix?

-¿Quién?... ah ya fue el mejor amigo que tuvimos cuando peques

Ya en la plaza Sonic, Amy, Rouge y Shadow deciden salir al campo

Ya en el campo deciden sacar todas las cosas para el picnic. Pasa un largo rato cuando Shadow se da cuenta de que alguien los observa en la llanura, esa persona sale corriendo a una velocidad igual a la de Sonic, cuando ya se para al lado del picnic.

--¿Quién eres? Dice Sonic

-¿Acaso no me recuerdan? Mira a todos sonriendo con unos ojos penetrantes de serpiente

-Si te quitases esa capa con gorro lo sabríamos. Dice Amy

El encapuchado se quita toda su ropa rápidamente

-¡Hola amigos!

Dice con un colmillo sobre saliendo de su boca

-¿¡Phoenix!? Gritan todos

-Tiempo que no los veo

Todos se montan sobre el excepto Shadow que sale caminando y le mira a la cara con un rostro muy feliz

-¡Phoenix amigo creí que jamás te volvería a ver! Dice Sonic con un rostro muy feliz

-¡Oigan me aplastan! ¿Por qué se lanzaron contra mí? Dice Phoenix con cara adolorida

-¡Si volviste tiempo que no te veo! Dice Amy llorando de la felicidad

-¡No en verdad me está doliendo mucho!

-Oye amigo ¿qué te paso, porque no viniste más temprano? Dice Shadow con el rostro muy feliz

-¡Si! ¿Por qué no viniste más temprano? Dice Rouge llorando de la felicidad

**-**Es que es un largo camino de Vamprook Spire a Angel Island

Después de hablar un buen rato con Phoenix, el decide quedarse con Shadow y Rouge, quienes le hacen una cama en el sofá

Una nueva amiga

Después cuando era la mañana del otro día Rouge se levanta cuando descubre que no está Phoenix en su cama (sofá)

-¿Hu? Y Phoenix

Cuando oye que alguien entra

-Phoenix ¿qué hacías a fuera? Dice Rouge con cara de muy preocupada

Phoenix se queda mirando a Rouge con sus ojos brillantes de serpientes

-Estuve arreglando unas cosas que tenía con una persona

-Oye no crees que te excedes mucho, apenas llegaste ayer

-Te digo algo… preocúpate por Shadow no por mi

Rouge se le queda mirando a sus ojos como si fuera atraída por hipnosis y sus pensamientos dice "eres el mejor"

-Be aquí Rouge. Le agarra el hombro y la abrasa descubriendo un secreto

- Oye Rouge tienes 2 novios verdad, Shadow y ese edchina… como se

Llamaba… a Knuck

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dice con una cara de mucha sorpresa

-Típico en ti

Rouge se queda mirando al suelo y Phoenix le agarra el hombro y le dice

-Oye pero al final tienes que elegir, uno se va y otro se queda

-Si… pero es difícil elegir, ambos son muy guapos

-Oye me recuerdas a una vieja amiga, me recuerdas a Anku

-Que será de ella. Dice Rouge mirando al cielo

-Bueno terminando esta conversación ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Shadow, tú y yo vamos a aumentar nuestra reputación

En otra ciudad en un museo hay una joya que muchos han tratado de conseguir pero pocos la han tocado y otros muy pocos para contarlo

-Cuidado está parte de la zona (museo) es muy peligrosa: Dice Shadow caminando

Pasan rápidamente y ágilmente sobre los rayos de alarma

-Tenemos que observar el paisaje… hu, ahí una ventana cuando la robemos, saltamos y antes de caer Shadow usa el caos control. Dice Phoenix muy pensativo

Robada la joya saltan por la ventana y usan el caos control para salir y llegar a su casa

-Ok, fue el robo perfecto. Dice Rouge mirando la joya

-Ahora hay que esconderla antes de que los policías o otras personas la vean. Dice Shadow mirando alrededor

Ya en la guarida deciden esconderla en un cajón lleno de otras joyas. Mientras Phoenix ve la televisión

-Oigan chicos miren lo que está pasando en la tele

Shadow y Rouge salen corriendo hacia la sala

-La joya Zarexnos el más preciado color gris ha sido robada ayer exactamente a las 7:53 PM y no hay rastro del o los ladrones. Dice el reportero

-En otras noticias alguien asesino a una persona ayer en el callejón, 2 hombres dijeron que al ver al cuerpo y alguien cargándolo se asustaron. Se descubrió cuando un policía descubrió la sangre en un charco

Mientras Rouge prepara el almuerzo, Shadow y Rouge ve que Phoenix se va, pero antes de que se valla le preguntan

-¿Oye a donde vas Phoenix? Dice Rouge bloqueándole la salida

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con alguien

-Oye estos de los "asuntos" se esta poniendo muy extraño. Dice Rouge amarrándolo del brazo

-Uh… mira es sobre una benignaza contra alguien quien me hizo algo que solo se puede pagar con su vida

-¿Hizo algo terrible que solo se puede pagar con su vida?, pero que fue lo que hizo. Dice Rouge con las orejas agachadas

-…lo que el hizo fue que el mato a mi familia

-¿¡Qué!? Dijo Rouge sorprendida

-Si, ahora tengo que volver otra vez a Vamprook Spire

-Yo voy con tigo. Dice Shadow y Rouge

Ya en un largo viaje de 10 días ya llegaron a Vamprook Spire

-Vaya que desolado es este pueblo, es fantasma. Dice Rouge

-Desde que "el" llegó aquí este pueblo es fantasma. Dice Phoenix

-¿Y quién es ese tal "el"? Dice Shadow mirando a las casas destruidas

-Se llama Erico es una araña, su banda de asesinos es la de peor reputación, yo solo se que sus 3 ciudades dominadas son: Vamprook Spire, Green Hill, Galaxy. Dice Phoenix con cara triste

Cuando llegan a la mansión de Erico deciden entrar por la puerta trasera. Ya adentro ven muchos guardias en la zona. Y se esconden tras un pasillo

-Bien este es el plan una vez que entremos a la sala saldremos corriendo a la puerta de la izquierda eliminamos al guardia y tomamos la 1º puerta nos llevara al sótano y ahí está la conexión de cámaras y nos abrimos camino hacia el laboratorio, ok. Dice Phoenix

Después de salir corriendo y dejar medio muerto a el guardia, ya entrando al sótano ven a otro y a este le rompen el cuello desactivan la conexión y las alarmas. Abren la puerta hacia el laboratorio y plantan una bomba en los químicos

-Ok detrás de la puerta está Erico y les digo esto: "Tú primer chance puede ser el último"

Todos tragan saliva con miedo y abren la puerta cuando se dan cuenta de que Erico los espera

-¡Erico he venido por la venganza por lo que le hiciste a mi familia matarla!

-Ja, con que eres tu Phoenix, yo empecé una cosa y ahora la voy a terminar

Después de tantas horas de pelea y sangre brotada se todo cuerpo Shadow le lanza una bola de color azul, hace que maree a Erico, Phoenix le empieza a pegar puñetazos en la cara y Rouge le mete una patada en el cuello y se lo rompe. Saliendo de la mansión gravemente heridos ponen bombas en cada esquina y explota la mansión completamente.

Cuando llegan a Angel Island, en la noche se dan cuenta de que hay una sombra los espera en su casa

-Apártate, tenemos heridos aquí. Dice Phoenix brotando sangre de la boca

La sombra se da vuelta.

-Hola amigos, ¿Cómo han estado?... hu eso responde a mi pregunta

-¡Anku! Dicen todos

-es fácil llegar de Green Hill hasta aquí. Dice Anku feliz

Anku cura a todos y ellos le preparan una cama al lado de la de Rouge


End file.
